ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Into darkness
Batman: Into darkness is a 2018 film adaptation of the comic book series, Batman: Death to Life by Amos Ng © The film is an animated movie following character Bruce Wayne as he struggles to deal with his parent's death at the hands of his grandfather. And comes to deal with a smiling psychopath overdosed in hysteria toxins by two employees hoping to extort money from Joker's father, the secretly corrupted owner of ace chemicals. Bruce invents a steroid stimulation tank to deal with the problem, but it is swiftly stolen. Bruce takes a compromise to invent an alias dedicated to justice. Plot The story (figuratively) starts in Thomas Wayne II's apartment with his son Bruce and his wife Martha "Marth" Wayne. Thomas begins to sort out bills at his coffee table, he complains that he will never get the money to pay them, "Marth" suggests asking his billionaire father to pay them, He says that his father is a "Selfish asshole who wants to hog more money than he can count." and storms off. Later laying in his room he looks up at the roof, where he has stuck notes implying that he needs to kill his father to get the money he needs. The film cuts off into a scene where it is revealed Thomas Wayne I, Bruce Wayne's grandfather as well as the father of Thomas Wayne II, is a member of the "Courtroom of Birds," (obviously an alternate counterpart of the court of owls) who have set up slaves in the vent system of Thomas Wayne II's small apartment and have heard him talking in his sleep about killing Thomas Wayne II. Surprised at this news Thomas Wayne the elder goes personally to his son's apartment and after what seems like a regular visit, both Thomas Waynes pull out different guns. Thomas Wayne I holds his son (Thomas Wayne II) down and disarms him, just as Martha Wayne enters the room. Thomas Wayne I shoots his son in the forehead, Martha is shocked by this and pushes the murderer through the window. Thomas Wayne I grabs her by the necklace and pulls her down. Bruce, who has just awoken enters the room to see his father's lifeless body. It is not shown what happens next, but as the scene fades we hear crying. 17 years later Bruce Wayne has inherited his grandfather's technological company and he seems to be about 26 years old. He is walking down an alleyway with graffiti saying references to modern day video games. Saying things like "ThE cAke is A lie." and "Thank you mario, but the princess is in another castle" at the end of the alley is a large building. Bruce enters and prepares for a meeting, he presents a showcase of technological war weapons which attracts investors from Ace Chemicals and GCPD as well as several members of the board. The police representatives of the GCPD ask the price of the weapon, he reveals he will not sell to investors but instead sell under his own company name in the military division. Meanwhile in another area of Gotham Jack Napier, son of the owner of Ace Chemicals is in his room studying for his last term of school Category:Movies